Modern Day Dr Quinn
by LynnEGib
Summary: Michaela and Sully live in Today's World
1. Chapter 1

Modern Day Dr. Quinn Story

Chapter I

An introduction

A 2007 Lexus sports vehicle pulled up and stopped in front of a large, new, modern house built like a log cabin. The house looked so comforting and welcoming with the inside lights glowing through the windows and the smoke curling out of a couple of its chimneys. The car's occupant sighed and then started to move her tired body out of her beautiful car in the dark. She picked up her bag as she left her car and started into her home. She never thought she would live in such a beautiful home or would even want to. Her life had been her career and sports activities allowing her some recreation, but now it also included a wonderful family life separate from her work where she could be herself and feel loved for who she is something she has never felt before.

As she climbed the stairs and approached the front door it opened to frame her very handsome new husband with a big smile on his face standing there offering her a glass of red wine in a beautiful new crystal goblet. That infectious smile of his crossed over to her face eliminating her expression of exhaustion.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"Being the first one after our return from our two week honeymoon in Hawaii there was a lot to catch up on so yes."

With a look of sorrow he asked, " Are you sorry we went?"

"Not one bit!" she laughingly replied.

After she put her bag down on the side table in the foyer he guided her over to the loveseat in front of the fire. "One thing about living in the foothills of the Colorado Rockies is it is always cool enough in the evening to have a fire. And a fire is always romantic don't you think?"

She chuckled her response, "Yes and your arm around me and a glass of wine in my hand helps too." As she started to relax from her busy work day sipping wine and snuggling down into her husband's arms resting her tired body on his strong chest and laying her head on his shoulder she looked around her new house that her husband had designed for them. The downstairs was like one great room. They were in the part with a great big stone fireplace, the loveseat and other comfortable chairs. This area flowed into a dining room, which in turn flowed into the kitchen. When it gets colder the forced air heating, which Sully included in his design, would work with their romantic fire to keep them warm in their beautiful home. "You have made me so happy, Sully!"

"Well that is my aim since you have made me happier that I could have ever imagined. Are you getting hungry? We have sushi so we could start on them as an appetizer or you could go get our salads and the sushi while I barbeque the chicken breasts for our dinner. We have fresh strawberries from our patch for desert."

"I am in no rush I am just feeling so lucky. I come home from a hard day to a loving husband in a beautiful clean home with dinner practically ready. I feel so loved it makes me want to cry; I never thought I would find someone to love me as I am. Finding Mrs. Tanaka to do our light housecleaning and leaving us fresh sushi everyday for dinner was a godsend." Sully loved to grow things so they always had fresh produce for their dinner. He usually had some type of lettuce growing for a salad and some fruit ripe in his orchard for desert. Sully also knew his way around a barbeque so he would grill them chicken breasts or salmon fillets to round out their dinner. "All we then have to do is to make a salad and a desert from the wonderful fresh produce you grow in our garden and our orchard. Luckily besides being a wonderful gardener you know how to grill on the barbeque so we both dine on the healthy light meals. As you know cooking isn't an area for which I have any talent. We would order in every night if it had been left to me and this is so much better."

"Dr. Quinn-Sully, Mrs. Tanaka would do anything for you after you operated on her daughter for free and saved her life. It works out great for both of us. She uses our new state of the art kitchen to make her sushi that she sells to all the Japanese restaurants around this area and leaves us some for every night's dinner. She cleans our home as payment for your services, in her mind it makes her feel better and we all benefit."

"I know she feels better doing something for payment, but when I used my inheritance from my father to build this state of the art clinic it was to provide good medical care to all no matter the cost. We take the insurance payment if the patient has insurance, but we don't charge co-pays and we do everything for the uninsured for free. That was always my dream to provide good medical care to all in need no matter how much money they have. Since I was so young when my father died I don't really remember him, but everything I heard about him made me admire him even as a child. That is why I named the clinic in his honor.

" I am sure that your father is pleased with how you used your share of his money building the Joseph Quinn Memorial Clinic which is open to all people poor or rich, and any race or creed. You are an amazingly caring person and I can't picture anyone not being proud of what you have done."

Tearing up Michaela whispered, "My mother and sisters aren't."

"I know but you can't please everyone, you know that" I am proud enough of you to erase anyone else's opinion and your eldest sister, Rebecca loves and understands you. She is and has always been proud of you."

"I know Rebecca is the only person I had until you. That is why I have so much trouble understanding why you love me so, but I have learned you do and I love you for that more than you could know."

With a half teasing half serious grin Sully playfully said, "Well we have made progress if you believe I love you now lets eat! I am getting hungry and we both need another glass of wine."

These two, Dr. Michael Quinn-Sully, called Mike by all except her husband who preferred to call her by her proper name, Michaela and Mr. Byron Sully, who preferred to be called by his last name, could not have started their married life together as a couple more in tune with one another.

While Rebecca Dickinson drove along the streets of Boston to her mother's house she kept thinking back to the conversation she had with her husband last night. She had discussed the reason behind her mother's invitation to tea and what she should do. It had been two weeks since Michaela's wedding that she, her husband and their children had attended as the only members of the bride's Boston family. On one hand Rebecca was ashamed of her Mother and her other sisters for not attending. On the other hand she was surprised her Mother hadn't tried to learn about the man her youngest married and her life in Colorado Springs from her earlier than this upon her return. Michaela had been a bridesmaid in each of her sisters' weddings and they couldn't bother to even go to hers. She couldn't fathom a mother not attending their child's wedding, but her mother chose not to.

There was one thing Rebecca wanted to show her mother. Elizabeth never thought of Michaela as attractive. With all of her physical activities her mother thought that Michaela was too thin and muscular. Instead of wearing her hair up in curls Michaela wore it down straight and tied back in a ponytail most of the time. Elizabeth never saw her beauty. Rebecca had a snapshot of Michaela in her wedding gown. She was stunning. She wore flowers in her hair and her faced glowed with the obvious love she had for Sully. If her mother couldn't see her beauty in this picture she would have to give up on her. Michaela was by far the most beautiful bride ever in the Quinn family.

Michaela had always been an outsider in her own family. From birth the youngest daughter was different. She never played with dolls or had tea parties as her older sisters always did. Michaela would prefer to play outside with the boys in the neighborhood. The boys didn't mind since Michaela was as good as most of them in all of the games. Her mother never approved and even as a very young child Michaela felt that her family never loved her. Elizabeth Quinn never gave up trying to change this daughter of hers into the mold of her other girls. Every birthday and Christmas she would only give dolls and pink dresses with ribbons to Michaela. Michaela would try and be polite smile and say thank you, but not one of her gifts were ever touched. The only happy parts of any holiday or birthday for Michaela were gifts from Rebecca. Being the oldest Rebecca was buying her own gifts. She would spend much more money on Michaela than anyone else in the family since she knew it was the only thing that would truly make her smile. It was Rebecca that gave Michaela the best tennis racquet ever invented and an outfit to wear when she used it, for example. Later it was that sport, tennis, that earned her a scholarship to the University with the best pre-medical studies. He mother would never have paid for her to attend there. Each of her other daughters went to an Ivy League school not for an education, but to find a rich husband. Rebecca was the only one that graduated as well as finding a wonderful man. Michaela was by far the smartest person Rebecca had ever known and she wanted to become a doctor as far back as anyone could remember. Rebecca was sure she could do anything she wanted to but Elizabeth definitely didn't approve. She felt a woman shouldn't work outside the home unless their husband couldn't afford to support the family on his own. Luckily Michaela earned an athletic scholarship in tennis and cross-country as well as an academic scholarship so she was able to fulfill her dream of becoming a doctor without any help from her family. The family had plenty of money, but Elizabeth controlled it until each daughter turned twenty-five when they received a generous inheritance from their father's estate. Elizabeth had paid for all of her other daughters' education, but would not give a penny to Michaela since she didn't approve of her choices. This broke Rebecca's heart, but it seemed Michaela was used to disapproval so she just did everything for herself by herself. As Michaela got older and didn't get married Elizabeth felt she was proved correct in her effort to make Michaela change even though she had failed. What her mother didn't understand is that Michaela never looked for a husband. She assumed that she was unlovable and was destined to remain alone finding her happiness doing for others as a doctor. It didn't surprise Rebecca that Michaela would look for a practice somewhere other than Boston.

After she finished all of her training. Michaela had come to talk to Rebecca and her husband who both respected her for what she was more than anyone in this world to discuss what she was going to do next. She had found a job opportunity. The National Park Service was looking for a doctor to open up a clinic near the Rocky Mountain National Park to service the locals that lived around the area in cabins scattered about because there were no cities with hospitals near by. The area was also filled with tourists that flocked to the park in the winter for skiing and the summer for hiking and other outdoor activities, and there was also a community of local Indians living on a nearby reservation, who had no access to medical facilities. They needed a doctor who could treat all kind of illnesses and injuries as well as to run the clinic, hire staff and all sorts of other ventures. Michaela was seriously considering this post. Her specialty was emergency medicine, but she also had experience in surgery, obstetrics, and internal medicine. She could never make up her mind because she wanted to learn everything. This seemed to fit what they needed. Michaela was the most organized person Rebecca knew so she was confident she could handle the administrative duties too. Besides the description of the work, which sounded just what Michaela would like, she would be working near a national park. She would love to hike, and learn to ski. It seemed to offer her all that she would enjoy. She would miss her sister and Rebecca knew she would miss her too, but this did seem to be a perfect solution for her. Rebecca knew that to Michaela it must feel like a great opportunity to get away from our disapproving mother and other sisters. They truly felt that Michaela brought shame on our family where she felt Michaela brought honor. There was also the opportunity, which was quickly decided upon, that once she got settled Rebecca's family should come out for vacation to see the national park and Michaela.

As Rebecca pulled into her Mother's driveway she still didn't know if she should bring up the wedding or make her mother squirm some and force her ask.

After dinner Michaela and Sully rinsed their dishes and loaded them all into the dishwasher together. With their bowls of fresh strawberries in hand they returned to the fire and started feeding each other lovingly. The glow of the fire shined on Michaela's long silky hair and on her face making Sully sigh at the beauty of his wife. He said with a dreamy voice, "You are so beautiful."

"I might have learned to believe that you actually love me in spite of all my faults, but to think of myself as beautiful is beyond me," remarked Michaela.

"It breaks my heart that no one has ever told you just how beautiful, sexy and caring you are. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife."

Playfully slapping Sully on the arm Michaela just couldn't take a compliment like that as truth. "All of my life I have found my enjoyment in life in my studies or my sports and now I have to learn to relax and find it with a husband. This change is hard for me, but I so want to do it. I want to be a good wife for you and do what ever you expect of me."

"Oh, Michaela, don't you see I love you the way you are, I don't want you to change in the least. All those traits most of your family has always wanted to eliminate from you are what I love most about you. If you hadn't always enjoyed the outdoors and all the activities you participated in you might not have signed up for my mountain climbing course to learn how to repel down a mountain and we might never have met. Can you picture your sisters signing up for such a class?"

Laughing at the thought of one of her oh so perfect sisters doing such a thing she replied, " I see your point. So all my choices in life that have so irritated my family have been designed to make me the perfect wife for you, the head ranger of the largest national park in the United States."

I believe my good friend Cloud Dancing would say that the sprits have been preparing both of us to meet and come together as one all of our lives. I am not sure I would go that far, but I do believe we belong together and that now that we are married we are one mind body and soul."

A big smile crossed Michaela's face as she agreed with him. She then snuggled closer to him on the couch and whispered into his ear, "Why don't we go upstairs and do some uniting of our bodies as the spirits have prepared us to do." Sully laughed and took his blushing wife at her own words into his arms to carry her up to their bed. As they went he securely locked the door and with a smile at what was to be ahead turned off the lights.

Rebecca got out of her car went to the door and rang the bell. Her Mother's maid Martha answered and said her Mother was waiting for her in the living room. Martha, who had always loved Michaela, whispered, "Did all go well with Miss Michaela's wedding?"

"Yes, it was wonderful! She was a beautiful bride and so happy with a very handsome and kind husband."

A big smile crossed Martha's face. "I always hoped Miss Michaela would find the happiness she never truly found here I am afraid and she was such a kind child."

"She always loved you Martha. I know you tried to help her when she lived here which is much appreciated by both of us. I brought you a snapshot of Michaela and her new husband for you to keep."

"What a beautiful couple they make and you can see that they are so much in love. Thank you Miss Rebecca, this pleases me so much."

Rebecca had made it to the living room and entered to meet with her Mother.

"Hello dear, come in it has been almost a month since we have visited with each other."

"Hello mother it's good to see you."

"So what have you been up to, Rebecca?"

Rebecca smiled to herself and started to discuss the activities in her normal life. "I have been preparing to take my Girl Scout Troop camping next weekend."

"Camping, oh Rebecca what do you know about camping and girls don't need to learn that."

"It is part of the Girl Scout Program and I have taken a training course so I can lead the girls properly on this trip. I took my co-leader with me so we can do it together."

"What has the world come to with girls going camping?"

"Oh Mother, The girls scouts have been around for years and camping has always been part of their program. Remember when Michaela wanted to join the local troop, but you forbade it?"

"Yes, I remember and that surprises me that you encourage your own daughter to join even becoming a leader of her troop. I tried to raise Michaela right but sadly I failed"

"Oh Mother, you failed at changing Michaela into the girl you wanted her to be, but you raised a wonderful caring daughter in spite of yourself."

"OK, let's stop skirting around the issue, you attended your sister's wedding against my wishes, so I wanted to hear how disappointing it was compared to all of your other girls. I mean she was past the age of thirty so who could she have gotten to marry her."

"I was her matron of honor and was honored to participate in such a beautiful occasion. The only thing different from the rest of our marriage ceremonies was that it was small. I mean her own mother and other sisters didn't bother to attend.

If this bothered her mother you couldn't tell.

"I know that you never thought Michaela was beautiful. You felt she was too thin with all these sports she played and you didn't approve of her hairstyle or clothing choices. She however made a beautiful bride. She wore an elegant simple but gorgeous dress. You could see in her face how much in love she is and how happy to have found Sully. He is a wonderful man. He and my husband got along famously and I am thrilled for Michaela. I was afraid she would never find happiness in her life, but she did in a wonderful way. After growing up here Michaela never even considered getting married because she assumed everyone would feel the same as you and her other sisters that she didn't deserve to be loved because of the choices she made in life. I am so pleased she found Sully and he was able to convince her she deserved to be loved for who she was and that he was the one that did. He is a wonderful man not just a desperation husband. Since I figured you wouldn't believe me about how beautiful Michaela was in her wedding dress I brought a snap shot we took."

Rebecca handed her Mother the picture of Michaela. For a fleeting second some shock registered on Elizabeth's face at her daughter's beauty but then she said, "The dress is awful plain, couldn't she afford lace and a train?"

In spite of what she said Elizabeth was still staring at the picture as Rebecca angrily snatched it back because of what her mother had said. "Mother she wore the dress she wanted and I think she look absolutely wonderful in it."

"This man is just a park ranger, right and his name is Sully? Sully what?"

" He works for the National Park Service and is in charge of the largest park in our country. Actually his formal name is Byron Sully, but he prefers to be called just Sully."

"He will never make much money just working for our government," complained Elizabeth Quinn.

"Well money isn't everything, he is very good at what he does and he loves his job. You should see the gorgeous house he designed and had built for them to live in after their Hawaiian honeymoon. I have no idea about their finances all I know is they appear very happy and I wish them all the best. I wish you could realize what a wonderful woman Michaela has become. She is so loving and giving."

With a frown on her face Elizabeth replied, " Yes I know she gave away all of your father's money to build that clinic of hers."

"Yes, and the whole community benefits from her generosity. I am sorry you can't share in her joy, but I am glad that my family and I had the opportunity to go and share in their happiness. I pray that someday you can see what a wonderful daughter you have. I cannot believe that you have never attended any of Michaela's most joyous events in her life. You have never attended any of her sporting competitions, or her graduations or now even her wedding. I feel so sorry for you never being part of any of your daughter's important events. I will never do that to any of my children.

As Rebecca's voice cracked with emotion as she stood up to her mother for Michaela she excused herself quickly. Looking straight at her mother Rebecca said, "Now I have to go home to be there when my children come home from school. I hope you have a nice afternoon and I hope you will give what I said some thought.

As she turned around to leave she placed the photograph of Michaela on the table next to her Mother. "You can keep her picture maybe it will help you realize what a beautiful daughter you have." Tuning on her heels Rebecca left without saying goodbye.

After Rebecca left Elizabeth picked the snapshot up off the table and stared at her daughter wearing her wedding dress. She realized for the first time her youngest daughter was quite a beauty. The thought occurred to her that maybe she had been wrong not to attend her daughter's wedding. Maybe she had been wrong trying to change Michaela for all the years of her youth. Elisabeth wasn't sure about this park ranger she married, but she did hope her daughter had finally found happiness even if she couldn't understand her and the choices she had made.

As the sun rose over the Rockies and streamed in the window Michaela woke first. Outside she could hear the birds singing and she liked to wake up to these sounds so much better than those of the city. What she liked the most was waking up in her husband's arms. Once she could move out of her house her life was so empty that she just rented a small apartment near the hospital to store her things. She usually slept at the hospital where she was training in the on call room. She would never have allowed herself to dream of having a home like this with a loving husband. She looked down and realized that she was completely naked again having fallen asleep like that and so was Sully. Michaela laughed at the thought of what her mother would think if she saw her daughter lying in the arms of a man naked. When she was little her mother had told her being with her husband would be her wifely duty. That made it seem unpleasant but necessary. She had definitely learned it was quite enjoyable and certainly not unpleasant! About that point Sully's hands started moving caressing her body with morning love. What a wonderful way to wake up in the morning. After they cooled down again they got up, took a shower, and dressed for the day. Sully put on his uniform and headed out to the park while Michaela headed off to her clinic.

Sully drove around the park he loved checking that all was well with the animals and plants that were protected here and that the tourists were respecting the environment. He started thinking back on his honeymoon. Michaela might be a brilliant doctor, but she was so naive in the ways of men and woman. She was thirty years old and was a virgin when they met. It was amazing to him how such a beautiful and accomplished woman could have such a low opinion of herself. He had learned that her family had never accepted the type of person she was. She loved sports and school. She was independent and strong. She was just the kind of woman Sully loved. He could share his love of the land with such a woman. He could never do that with a woman that only cared about how she looked, her hair, clothes and makeup. Michaela was a natural beauty. It took a while for Sully to get Michaela to trust him because she had never met anyone that loved her for who she was. When she finally started to relax with him she was amazing. For a woman that had never been with a man she learned quickly. She took to it like she did to everything she tried. She even had the nerve to do things most women wouldn't. Sully took her to his favorite waterfall high up in an isolated part of the park and Michaela was willing to make love in the water as it flowed over them. Neither of them had ever been to Hawaii when they traveled there for their honeymoon. They had a ball. They learned to snorkel to observe the colorful tropical fish swimming around the coral reefs. The rode bicycles down the side of the volcano on Maui. They tried surfing and both enjoyed it greatly. Michaela tried anything with him and learned physical skills quickly. When they played tennis she usually won. He was faster and stronger but she was experienced in strategy so she often had him running around the court. Many men would have been embarrassed being beaten by a woman, but not Sully, he was proud of her.

This amazed her and made her love him even more. They enjoyed each other in their luxury hotels in the evenings. Their honeymoon couldn't have been better. Most people thought that Michaela, the doctor was supporting him Sully the Park Ranger but, that was so untrue. Michaela had spent all of her money equipping her clinic with all the modern equipment like a MRI machine. What was left she had used to set up a fund to pay for free services for those that could not afford medical care. Sully on the other hand had come from a family with money as Michaela had and was an only child. He had money in the bank, which he gave to many environmental causes. He used that to build their beautiful home and to take them on this wonderful trip. They both had the best of all worlds. They were able to do for others and to enjoy their life too. It is funny if Elizabeth Quinn knew about Sully's family money she would probably be happy with Michaela's marriage. Michaela and Sully didn't care what she or anyone else thought. Their finances was their business and no one else's.

21


	2. Chapter 2

Modern Day Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman

Chapter II

Since it was now early summer the park was drawing many hikers and campers to explore the park's 346 miles of trails and enjoy the fields of wildflowers that were in bloom at this time of year all around the park. Since all these trails were at high elevations many hikers needed their doctor's approval to hike or even stay in the Rockies. Not all summer visitors listened to their doctors so Michaela was often busy at her clinic with the influx of tourists suffering form altitude induced health problems. The Rocky Mountain National Park draws millions of visitors all year round so the Sully's being busy was nothing new. Since both of them were their own bosses they were able to arrange days off together to enjoy this wonderful area at this time of year. Their favorite activity in this season was to backpack into one of the lesser-known high meadows with beautiful wildflowers. Here they could enjoy some privacy to roll around in the flowers and enjoy each other like newlyweds should.

One day Sully noticed an advertisement in the Boulder paper about the opening of a new theater in town for live performances. Boulder is one of the nearest cities to the National Park. Sully knew Michaela would love to go to performances there like she had enjoyed in Boston. He did not enjoy Opera or other "long hair music" like Michaela did, but they both enjoyed light opera. Broadway Shows were even enjoyable to Sully. Sully decided to buy Season tickets to the light opera season, which was to have 6 performances this season. He really looked forward to giving them to his new bride just as a gift because he loved her.

Sully beat his wife home again this evening as he usually did. He had time to put candles around the living and dining rooms as well as around their bedroom and bath. He had brought home roses to which he also scatter about downstairs in vases. He had bought some extra rose petals, which he scattered on their bed and in their extra large bathtub. He smiled when looking at their tub thinking of how smart he had been to include that in his house plans. They had certainly enjoyed that fixture since they had moved in. Just as Sully finished upstairs he heard his wife enter the home downstairs. Michaela looked around the room and wondered what made this night extra special. She saw the flowers and the candles. She also saw a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver ice bucket and a gift on the table with a red bow on it. Had she forgotten something? Sully was always so romantic, but she wasn't use to that and feared she might disappoint him.

As Sully came down the stairs he noticed the worried expression on his wife's face. "What's wrong?"

Looking around the room Michaela asked, " What's all of this, did I forget something?"

Sully chuckled as he took Michaela in his arms and answered, "Can't a man do some thing for the woman he loves just because she makes him so happy?" With this statement they kissed expressing their deep love. As Sully poured them a glass of Champagne Michaela opened the gift he had laid on the table. When she saw the tickets she smiled and said, "Oh, Sully Tickets to six shows. I didn't even know there was such a theater in Boulder."

"This is a new theater, it is their inaugural season."

"Sully, these are seventh row center seats. You spoil me so!"

"And I love doing it too!" laughed Sully.

The rest of their evening was spent eating, sipping champagne, and making love! Not a bad evening for a wonderful couple!

A few days later as the Sully's were eating fruit for their dinner's dessert and enjoying the fire in the hearth Sully said, " I had an idea for another activity the park could organize at this time of year." Sully loved having someone to discuss his ideas with rather than always being alone. He and Michaela were truly partners in life as well as love. Sully was not a doctor but had a lot of training for emergencies so he was able to discus her work some too.

Laughing Michaela responded, " Don't you have enough activities? A visitor here could stay on the go for a month and never repeat an activity."

"Yes, but that way there should be something for everyone to enjoy the park. Do you remember when we rode bikes down the volcano on Maui? That activity was open to all kinds of people because they were driven up to the peak and the ride was all downhill. There are places here in the Rockies where we could do that."

"I agree that would be fun, but remember you need good bikes with strong brakes and helmets of course."

"I am glad you approve of that idea. Maybe we can be the first to test it once I have it set up. There is another project on my mind. You know that approval must be obtained before anything can be built in the park. There is a church that would like to build a mostly glass chapel on one of the peaks to hold wedding ceremonies. They would position the church to get beautiful sunsets behind the alter. They would set up tents for the reception in keeping with their surroundings. It would be a beautiful place for weddings, but I don't want to approve anything that might hurt the environment. So far all I have done was to order an environmental impact study.

"That is a good idea, Sully, that would help you decide if this chapel would hurt the environment. Protecting the land is the main objective of the National Parks System. Maybe if they do build this beautiful glass chapel we could test it out first too just like the bikes?"

Laughingly Sully reminded Michaela, " We are all ready married."

Smiling Michaela replied, "I know, but I would marry you again and again anywhere anyhow."

Sully pulled her into his arms and said, "Me too! I love talking things over with you. It is so wonderful to never be alone again, to always have you for support whatever comes up in our lives we will face it together not alone!"

A big smile spread across Michaela's face. "I understand I always thought I would be alone before you came along, now I know I will never be lonely again."

They fell into each other's arms and joined in a kiss of two souls becoming one. These were two strong individuals, but now they were even stronger as a couple!

There was one thing where these two were keeping secrets showing that they still hadn't totally learned to trust each other with everything. The United States Government was planning to modernize the Search and Rescue team stationed at this National Park. The newly trained team was going to receive a state of the art helicopter like the coast guard uses. This park is the largest one and it needs this advanced training and equipment. Sully had been selected to be in charge of this newly trained team. He knew that search and rescue was dangerous, but that was something he had always done, but now he had a wife and he feared she would be scared for him and not want him to do it. What Sully didn't know was his new wife, Michaela, had also agreed to be on this team. They wanted a doctor on the team and she was perfect. Sully had taught her a lot of outside skills like backpacking, mountain climbing and repelling. She had not told Sully for the same reason he hadn't told her. She knew it was dangerous, but helping others even in dangerous situations is just what Michaela did. She was afraid that Sully would not want her to do something this dangerous.

They both knew they were going to have to tell their soulmate before the training started. One evening while they snuggled together in front of the fire they both started to talk at once. They laughed and then Michaela let Sully go first. "Michaela, the government wants to modernize our search and rescue team and they want me to be in charge. Now don't overreact I have been doing this sort of thing for a long time and I will receive even more training. I know it will be hard for you, but I will stay safe even when we have to rescue someone. I promise I will always come back to you. I know it is hard on you waiting for my return, but I will return."

Sully waited expecting a scared reaction from his new bride, but instead Michaela smiled at him. "I actually won't be sitting here worrying about you because I will be with you."

Sully looked at Michaela wondering what she meant. They wanted a doctor on the team, they asked me and I agreed."

"I suppose you know how dangerous this is, but I can't really say anything since I have chosen to do this too."

"I know search and rescue is dangerous we are even going to learn how to repel down from a helicopter for example, but doing this is just the kind of people we are and marriage didn't change that. Besides I would rather have both of us on this team rather than just one of us and the other back here worrying."

"I can see that Michaela, because I thought nothing of saying yes, but the thought of you doing this really scares me. This is one time that I wish you weren't so much like me."

After this emotional discussion they put their arms around each other and went upstairs to their favorite room in their beautiful house.

The training was very hard work for both of them. They often came home scraped up some and sore. They often spent their evenings soaking in their tub and then rubbing liniment on each other. In spite of the hard work the Sully's excelled in the training. Those who were sent out from the government to do the training were very impressed with them both.

Most of the time when a hiker was reported lost they didn't take the whole team up in the helicopter to search. When serious injuries weren't known to have occurred Michaela didn't go. The whole team knew advanced first aide techniques so Michaela was often more help remaining at the clinic to get ready for surgery and be a reference to those in the field.

One day a strong earthquake hit the park area. The clinic didn't experience any damage since it was built to the highest earthquake standards. But from the clinic you could hear rock slides all around. It was a surety that some hikers would be caught in some of these scattered about the park. Michaela set her staff at the clinic to setting up for injuries while she grabbed her rescue gear and took off for the airport where the helicopter was housed. She was half way there before she got the call to go.

As they took off Sully briefed the team on the helicopter. He had groups on horseback and jeep scouring the park to find anyone who needed help and he had the list of wilderness permits so the helicopter team could check on those people scattered about the backcountry of the park. Sully knew that in spite of the rules there was still probably some hikers that hadn't filled out forms letting the authorities know where they were headed in case of emergency. All they could do was check on those that they could find and hope the others were safe.

As they flew over the backcountry hikers would wave at them letting them know all was OK with their party. As the sun was setting the helicopter team had located the last party in the backcountry and all was well. They knew they had dodged a bullet that no one was hurt. Sully on the walkie-talkie had received reports from his ground teams that all the campgrounds had been checked and all was well. As the helicopter was heading back Sully received an emergency call. A hiker had gotten to a ranger station to report that the rest of his party was trapped in a rockslide high in the backcountry. The only way to reach them would be by helicopter since there were no roads up that way. The pilot was given the location and they took off to find them. As they were flying the pilot signaled Sully to come over to talk. Michaela was using the binoculars hoping to spot the injured hikers. The pilot told Sully that he was concerned about their fuel. They had been up all afternoon. When they added the weight of the injured hikers to the helicopter they might not have enough fuel to return to base safely. Sully understood so he told the pilot that when they pulled up the hikers he would stay below and hike back to base. If there was anyone who could take care of himself in the back country it was Sully, but he knew Michaela would worry, but it was the only idea he had to solve the fuel problem and rescue the injured hikers.

From the back of the helicopter Michaela yelled that she had spotted the hikers. From the description of the injuries that the one hiker had provided Sully knew he would need Michaela to repel down too. The Sully's used their ropes to get down to the hikers like practiced veterans. Michaela set to work stabilizing the two injured hikers to make it safe to transport them while Sully was organizing the supplies coming down from the copter. When Michaela was ready they got the first hiker into the rescue basket and sent him up to the helicopter. As they waited for the first inured to make it up and for the basket to come back down Michaela looked around the area and spotted the extra backpacking gear Sully had the copter send down. She turned around to her husband and questioned why there was backpacking equipment.

Sully explained the fuel and weight problem to Michaela so she would understand why he was planning on hiking out. Much to his surprise his wife did not get upset about his decision, but instead took the walkie talkie from him to ask the helicopter to send down a second backpack with all the supplies she would need to hike out with Sully. Sully looked at his wife incredulously shaking his head, but he knew there was no point arguing. As the helicopter flew back to the hospital with the two rescued hikers the Sully's started looking around for a place to camp for the night.

Sully knew it would take them at least a couple of days to hike out if the weather held and if the trails weren't blocked by rockslides from the earthquake. If they encountered problems it could take longer. He knew this park better than anyone and he and his wife were both experienced backpackers so he was not worried. The Sully's found a suitable place to spend the night and would be quite comfortable in their down sleeping bags zipped together protecting them from the cold tempetures at the high elevation. Before going to bed Sully got out the detailed map of the park that was included with their supplies to plan the best way for them to hike out. He wanted Michaela to understand the way just in case they were hurt or were separated. When they climbed into their joined sleeping bags sully pulled his wife close to his body and surrounded her with his strong arms.

He whispered in her ear, "I know this isn't as comfortable as our bed, but we will stay warmer this way."

"I will sleep anywhere in your arms. I am never cold there," smiled Michaela.

In the morning they ate one of the freeze-dried meals included in their pack and some coffee. After cleaning up their campsite and packing up their trash they started on their trail home. At first they were making good time, but they kept running into rockslides causing them to take detours. By the time it started getting dark and they had to find a place to spend the night Sully knew it was going to now take them at least three days to get back.

The weather continued to be good, but on their second day hiking back they ran into even more detours. When they settled down for their third night they realized they were only half way back, facing at least another two days of hiking. They realized that the people back at park headquarters were going to be worried about them, but there was nothing they could do about it. Michaela worried aloud, "Will they contact our next of kin on our emergency cards now that we are so late and unable to make contact?"

"I don't know, Michaela, but having met Rebecca I am sure she won't over react and we can reassure her when we get back.

Michaela thought to herself, "Yes, Rebecca is level headed, but Michaela knew that if she was contacted because of her sister she would be on the next plane overreacting in spite of her level head.

Since the Sully's were past the time they thought they would still be camping their packed food was gone and they were having to find food along the way instead. Normally, in a National Park, you were not allowed to pick plants or trap animals, but this was the exception. They picked greens like wild onions and garlic along the trail. They collected mushrooms and berries and caught fish in the streams. They were actually eating well, but they both missed their coffee.

Back at headquarters Michaela was right they were getting worried. They feared something could have happened to one of them, which was slowing them down getting back. They decided to contact their next of kin just in case there was a problem at least they would be forewarned.

Sully's emergency contact was his Aunt Martha who lived in New York. When they tried to contact her they reached her secretary. Aunt Martha was Sully's only living relative. She was his mother's sister and was also very wealthy. She would have preferred that Sully lived differently taking what she saw as his rightful place in society and that he used his money more rather than giving so much away, but she did love him. Sully had taken Michaela to meet his Aunt before they wed and Martha was very pleased. She knew Michaela came from a good family even if not has high society as the Sully's and Martha hoped she would be good for Sully. She even hoped she might provide an heir for their family even if she was older than most first time mothers. Aunt Martha was fearful that their family line could end with Sully, which broke her heart. As soon as Aunt Martha was informed she had her pilot fly her out to Colorado in her Lear jet. The thought of this young couple, the future hope of her family being lost in the earthquake-damaged wilderness frightened her.

Rebecca took the notification call herself and turned white as a sheet. She said thank you to the official that called and said she wound be out there as soon as she could. When she called her husband at work to tell him he suggested that she take her mother with her. Rebecca wasn't so sure that was a good idea considering the relationship her mother and sister had, but she would like company and her husband couldn't get away from work now and someone needed to be there for their children. Rebecca packed a carry on bag and headed over to her mother's house. When she told her mother where she was going and why, her mother stood up called for Martha to pack her a suitcase and announced she was going to Colorado. Rebecca was actually surprised, but pleased with her mother's reaction. At this point Rebecca's husband called with flight choices. As soon as Elizabeth was ready the women left for the airport.

Aunt Martha arrived first of course and went to headquarters to get an update. Nothing new had happened so she went to the nicest hotel in the area. It wasn't what she was use to, but she would make do. A few hours later Rebecca and Elizabeth arrived and also head for headquarters, but received the same news. Rebecca had rented a car and she knew where Michaela kept an extra key to her home from her last visit so she took her mother to the Sully's home. As they were going there they drove past Michaela's Clinic. When Elizabeth saw the sign "The Joseph Quinn Memorial Clinic she got choked up. She knew her husband would have been proud and honored. Joseph had really gotten to know this daughter of his since he died when she was so young, but she realized he would have been proud to have one child take after him. When Rebecca parked their rental car in front of Michaela's log house Elizabeth was actually impressed. It was warm and welcoming. The garden and the orchard were well cared for and were full of fruits and vegetables. Her daughter living in a log cabin is not what Elizabeth dreamed for her, but it was better than she thought it was. When Elizabeth entered the house she was even more surprised and pleased. This home was full of modern connivances and decorated to perfection. It showed that a loving couple lived there. Out of the corner of her eye Rebecca could tell her mother was pleasantly surprised.

After Elizabeth and Rebecca laid down in one or Michaela's guest rooms to rest from the plane flight they decided to go back to headquarters before it became dark and there would definitely be no news overnight. Aunt Martha had the same though and went to find out more too. They arrived about at the same time and when the Assistant Park Ranger noticed that they didn't know each other he introduced them. Aunt Martha invited Michaela's relatives to dine with her at her hotel and they accepted. Rebecca drove the three women to the hotel. When they sat down in the main dining room. Aunt Marta started the conversation.

"Sully brought your Michaela to meet me in New York before they were married. I was very impressed with her and thrilled at his choice for a wife." Elizabeth smiled and thought she must have been successful in teaching Michaela proper manners since this woman was obviously well bred and well to do. She thought that Michaela must have made a better choice in whom to marry than she had thought.

Rebecca spoke up, "My husband and I met Sully and though he was the perfect man to marry my sister, we couldn't be happier."

"Being a park ranger even it charge of the largest park in the US is not what I had envisioned for the heir to our family, but he loves what he is doing and he is good at it. I know that this wonderful couple will be safe because Sully can take care of himself in the wilderness better than anyone and he loves his wife beyond all measure and he will protect her no matter what happens."

Elizabeth smiled and responded, " Michaela is very strong and smart herself so I know she also will be OK." Rebecca smiled and thought of what Michaela would think if she knew her mother was complementing her strength and intelligence. Rebecca knew her mother always wanted her daughters to be the best and always enjoyed bragging about them, but she never heard her include Michaela in her pride for her children.

The next morning when Rebecca and Elizabeth were getting ready to head over to headquarters they felt another aftershock of the earthquake. After the shaking stopped they could hear rockslides echoing in the park. This made them nervous for Michaela's safety. They arrived at the office at the same time as Aunt Martha and noticed the rescue helicopter taking off. When they got inside the first thing they asked was if the helicopter was searching for the Sully's. They were informed that no the helicopter was off searching for visitors which might need help because of the last earthquake. Elizabeth yelled, "Why aren't they looking for my daughter? Shouldn't you care more about your own workers than visitors?"

The park ranger in charge turned to Elizabeth and explained, "When your daughter and her husband volunteered to be on our park's search and rescue team they knew it was dangerous and agreed to put the visitors to the park lives in front of their own. When they repelled down the ropes from the helicopter to help the injured hikers, they knew they were putting themselves in danger and they did it freely. When Sully tried to stay down alone to spare fuel so we could all get back here safely Michaela wasn't about to let him hike back alone especially knowing they would be safer together than one alone. They volunteered to do this and would be upset if we used resources for them when park guests need them. Besides they have both been highly trained and no matter what difficulties they are facing I am confident that they will return safely."

Elizabeth was shocked, "Are you saying my daughter slid down a rope from a helicopter? How could her husband let her do something so dangerous?"

Rebecca just shrugged her shoulders and laughed like anyone could stop her sister from doing something that she thought was the right thing to do. The park ranger asked, "You don't know your daughter very well, do you? You don't stop Michaela from doing anything to help others, it is in her nature, dangerous or not. Sully and Michaela are a team; I have never seen two people that love each other more. Sully tried to keep Michaela safe, but she wouldn't hear of it. Together they will succeed I know.

At this point Aunt Martha joined into the fray; "My nephew would never put his wife in danger they seem to be very much in love and very much alike putting others before themselves.

Everyone was arguing so hard, except Rebecca, that no one noticed the Sully's enter the office. They were dirty, but safe. They watched what was going on and laughed, "Isn't anyone going to say welcome back?"

They all turned around and rushed over to hug them dirt and all. Elizabeth was the first to comment on how they looked. "You are filthy!"

Michaela giggled and answered, " There aren't showers on the mountain, Mother and we were afraid people would be worried about us taking so long so we didn't stop and take a swim this afternoon.

This shocked Elizabeth, "You mean you would have swum naked outside to get clean?"

With a big smile on her face Michaela introduced her mother to her husband, "Sully, this is my mother, Elizabeth Quinn, who obviously knows nothing about living in the wilderness."

Sully stuck out his hand to Elizabeth and laughingly said, "Nice to meet you, Mom"

Michaela and Rebecca laughed. Rebecca greeted Sully to break the shock by saying, " Nice to see you again Sully. I am glad you two could join us.

Aunt Martha spoke up, "Why don't I take your family to my hotel while you two get cleaned up and then maybe we can all dine together this evening before your extended family goes home.

"Thank you, Aunt Martha, but I have been gone a long time and I need to check on the condition of the park."

"And I need to check in at the clinic for the same reason", added Michaela.

Suddenly the ranger who has been running things interrupted. He held up a piece of paper and explained, "This has come from the United States government. Mr. Byron Sully and his wife Dr. Michaela Quinn-Sully have been awarded the Medal of Freedom the highest medal awarded to civilians. You have been granted a week's leave to recover and then you are both to go to Washington DC to be presented this award by the President himself. One of those hikers you risked your lives to save was the President's nephew."

Elizabeth, Rebecca and Aunt Martha beamed with pride. Michaela and Sully looked at each other and said, "We don't need any medal we were just doing our jobs."

I told them you two would say that, but the president's sister is so grateful that she has to do something for you for saving her only son. A temporary ranger and doctor are coming to assist us for two weeks while you are off. We will be fine and your jobs will be waiting for you when you return. Let this mother express her gratefulness and enjoy your time off and that is an order. The Sully's laughed and agreed to have dinner with their family after they went home to clean up. They knew it could be an interesting evening. The Sully's went home to bathe in that extra large tub of theirs. As they soaked and tried to relax Michaela laughed. "I hope my mother didn't see this tub while she stayed here considering her reaction to the idea of us bathing in a creek."

"I can tell why you knew so little about sex when we met, you mother is really uptight."

"Actually I enjoyed having you teach me about the physical side of life," teased Michaela as she reached under the water to tease Sully.

"I enjoyed teaching you because you are an amazing student taking every lesson further than I could ever dream. I wish we could go use the beautiful bed I carved for you instead of going to dinner with our family."

"Me too, but I believe this is an obligation, they did fly out here because they were worried about us. I am really surprised my mother came, I mean she didn't even come to the wedding."

"Don't worry Michaela remember I am your family now and I will always be with you."

Michaela smiled, and said, "I know. But I think we need to get ready now. Maybe it will be an early evening"

12


	3. Chapter 3

Modern Story

Chapter 3

When the Sully's finally returned home from Washington DC they had the opportunity to settle back into their normal lives. Their extended family had returned home and they were cuddled up in front of their fire with a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. Sully could tell his beautiful Michaela was fretting about something. He offered his wife, "A penny for you thoughts?"

Michaela looked away from the fire in to the deep blue eyes of her husband, "I am worrying about a few things."

"What?"

"First I am worrying about my mother."

"I was pleasantly surprised when I got to know your mother. She seemed better than you described her."

"That's the problem. My mother treated me better than she ever had and I don't know why."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"That depends on why she treated me better. She could have figured out from Aunt Martha that you are from New York high society and rich. I have dreamed that my mother might someday love me because of who I am not because I chose a good husband."

Sully put his arm around her and pulled her in close. "Did you ask Rebecca about the change in your mother, she would understand?"

"Yes, and she said she thought your background was part of it, but she had seen some softening before they met Aunt Martha. It seems Rebecca gave my mother a snapshot of me in my wedding dress. Mother, of course made a comment about how plain it was with no lace or train, but Rebecca thinks she saw that I was beautiful." As a tear ran down Michaela's cheek, "My mother has never seen me as attractive."

Sully took his wife more fully into his arms and put her on his lap. "Well I see you as the most beautiful woman in the world! You have the biggest, most caring heart beating in the sexiest, strong body I have ever had the privilege to caress."

Michaela smiled at her husband, "With a man like you in my corner I guess I shouldn't worry about what anyone else thinks of me." Michaela put her head on  
Sully's shoulder and started to relax.

"You said there was more than one thing you were worried about?"

"Do you remember when we talked about birth control and we decided not to use any? I told you that at my age I probably couldn't get pregnant naturally. We discussed that we would have wanted children if it was possible, but we didn't want to use artificial means because of all the dangers to the procedure and we preferred spontaneous sex when we felt like it than planned activities just to have a biological child. We decided to consider adopting a child in the future."

"Sure I remember. Are you saying you are ready to discuss adoption?"

Michaela giggled. "No, that is not it. I'm late." As Michaela paused uncomfortably Sully was just looking at her completely confused. With a huge blush she continued, "I am late for my period."

As a grin spread across Sully's face as he asked, "Is ten days enough to confirm?"

"Actually ten days is the minimum time you must wait after you were due for your period before you can use a home pregnancy test."

The smile on both Michaela's and Sully's faces kept broadening as they bantered back and forth. "Have you taken this home test?"

"Yes, but I have also taken a blood test and have sent it to the lab. I should be hearing from the technician any minute."

"Michaela isn't the home test pretty accurate?"

"Yes, Sully it has been proven to be 99 accurate."

"So, why won't you tell me the results of that test while we wait for the lab technician?" Michaela's smile kept broadening, almost like she was enjoying teasing her husband. "It was positive wasn't it?" Michaela just nodded her head up and down and Sully took her into his arms and pulled her onto his lap. "You had me convinced that this would never happen, but I should have know it was just another example of your lack of self-confidence, you can do anything!"

"You had something to do with it you know Mr. Sully." Just then the phone rang and Michaela answered it. She didn't say anything, but the smile on her face grew so that it connected her ears. Michaela said thank you, hung up the phone, and turned to look lovingly at her husband. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I think I would like a little girl as long as she looks just like you."

"Well she might, but if she does she will probably have all of my faults."

"Oh, Michaela, those so called faults you family always thought you had is what I love about you the most so bring it on." The Sully's continued cuddling in each other's arms in front of the fire with big grins on their faces. Do you want to call your mother and sisters and tell them the good news?"

"No, I would like to keep this our little secret for a while, at least for the first three months where if I was to miscarry it would be most likely."

"You know your whole medical clinic probably knows about this all ready. I bet that lab technician shared the results with the staff before he even called here."

"I know, but there was no where else I could get the most accurate test done today. Living in a small community means everyone knows everything immediately. Your staff will probably know when you go to work in the morning. That is just the facts of small town and I can handle that. They just want the best for us. It is our extended family I would like to keep in the dark for as long as possible. Your aunt and my mother will try and put me in a cocoon rather than allowing me to live."

"Michaela are there a lot of extra dangers for you and our baby because you are an older Mom?"

"Yes, but I am in good health and I will have the best medical care. Do you remember me telling you about the doctor that came into the clinic last week to introduce himself to me and to leave his phone numbers in case we ever needed him? He retired from his large practice in a big city so he could live in a small community with less pressure and write a book. He is writing a book because he is the foremost expert in the field of pregnancy in the older mother"

Sully smiled and asked, "You really liked him when you met him, right?"

"Yes, I feel like he choose here to retire and write just to help me bring a healthy baby into the world. I intend to call him first thing in the morning and ask him to be my doctor. I feel he will agree and he was the warm and gentle type as I have been told my father was. I feel that my father sent him here for me."

Sully took Michaela into his arms and rubbed her back. "I bet he did, I am sure he is looking after his baby as she gives him another grandchild."

With a wistful smile Michaela spoke, "I have always felt had he lived he would have loved me as I am and not try and change me. That he would have come and cheered me on when I competed in sports and would have been proud of me becoming a doctor like he was. I just know that he would have approved of you because you are the man you are and not because you come from a family in high society."

"Well if that is the kind of man he was then I think that if this baby is a boy we should name him Joseph."

Michaela's head jerked up so she could look straight into Sully's deep blue eyes as a smile spread across her face. "I'd like that."

The next morning, the first thing Dr. Michaela Quinn-Sully did when she got to her office was to call Dr. Bernard and ask him to come in and meet with her. He readily agreed. He missed having patients when all he did was work on writing his book and that is what he hoped was why she wanted to see him. He had no idea that it was the clinic's director that needed his expertise. Sully had been right all of her staff had a big grin obviously knowing that she was expecting when she arrived this morning. Michaela would have preferred no one knew because she was afraid of a miscarriage, but she knew there was nothing she could do about this, it is a small community and everyone cared for her and Sully and wanted the best for them. When she moved to the park they took her into their circle immediately and couldn't have been more supportive of her. She had never experienced this kind of acceptance from people and she loved it.

It had been a quiet morning at the clinic when Dr. Bernard arrived. He was escorted to Michaela's office by one of the nurses. When they knocked Michaela was startled because she had nodded off while reading a new medical journal. She pulled herself together before she invited them in. When Michaela explained why she and her husband had not used protection because they would have loved to have children, but she truly believed it was too late for her to conceive naturally and they didn't want to use hormones and other scientific means due to the future risks. We thought it was late in the day for me to have a baby and we decided to talk about adoption in our future.

Dr. Bernard smiled and said, "It seems God had a different plan for you. I would love to be your doctor! I know you know much more than most first time mothers to be, but I would like to remind you of some things. You need to start taking pre natal vitamins regularly and you need to stop consuming any alcohol as well as cut back on your caffeine consumption. You are quite thin and fit so I assume you eat healthy and exercise regularly, but you are going to have to increase your food consumption and add some extra dairy."

Michaela knew that cutting out coffee in the morning and wine in the evenings was going to be hard, but she would do anything to bring Sully's baby into the world healthy. She made an appointment to see Dr. Bernard in two weeks since they decided that because of her age she would see him more often than a young mom even though his examine today showed she was very healthy and he did not expect any problems.

Michaela was definitely more tired, which is normal, as illustrated by her falling to sleep at her desk. She decided to cut back on her hours at the clinic so she could go home early and take a nap daily. She had trained a wonderful staff and she could leave her clinic in their capable hands without worry. Michaela noticed that she was going to the bathroom a lot more often. Sully could tell that her breasts were a lot more tender and he was very careful with them when they made love at night. So far Michaela was lucky in that she didn't have very bad morning sickness. She carried around some crackers to eat if she felt bad at all.

Michaela's appointments with Dr. Bernard were going perfectly. She was gaining weight at a perfect rate and everything else was going well too. She was almost out of the most dangerous time for miscarriages. A little baby bump was forming on her normally flat stomach. Both Sully and his wife were on cloud nine. As they sat in front of the fire cuddling on the love seat Sully asked if he could come to his wife's appointments. Michaela smiled and nodded yes. She had Sully bring over her medical bag so she could take out her stethoscope so he could hear their child's heartbeat, strong and steady. Michaela talked about taking a childbirth class together. She explained that if she could she wanted to have their baby without an epidural because she didn't like the idea of drugs getting into the baby's system. Sully wanted to be there when his child was born and to help his wife through labor, but he was concerned about his wife's goal of doing everything natural. Michaela assured him if it was too hard for her she would use medical help.

When Michaela made it into the second trimester they were feeling pretty good about having a successful pregnancy. They now wondered when they should tell their extended family. They knew Aunt Martha would be on cloud nine since her biggest dream was to have an heir to carry on the family line. Michaela didn't know how her family would react. Michaela started shopping for maternity clothes since she was so thin naturally she needed them earlier than heavier mothers. It was also time for Michaela to take the test for older mothers to check for Downs's syndrome. She needed an amniocentesis. Sully went with Michaela for that. Even a doctor experienced fear when such a long needle needed to be inserted into her uterus.

Another week past and Michaela felt something like butterflies in her stomach. It startled her and she jerked up from lying on her husband's chest and looked down and saw herself move. A smile crossed her face and she put Sully's hand on her stomach hoping he could also feel their child move. It was now time to have a sonogram. They decided that they wanted to know the sex of the baby so they could paint the room they were fixing up as a nursery accordingly. They were having a son. Both parents were pleased that Joseph Michael Sully was on the way. They would have been just as happy with a girl all they really wanted was for the baby to be healthy. They painted the nursery blue and started their childbirth classes.

Michaela was having trouble finding a comfortable position to sleep at night as the baby grew. Sully would sacrifice some of his sleep to take his wife in his arms and hold her and their future son in a comfortable position so they would get their needed sleep. Being in the third trimester Michaela was often uncomfortable. Her back ached, but Sully learned to give the best back rubs that Michaela could ever dream of. To help her to keep exercising Sully often took Michaela on long walks and they would go to the gym together to swim laps. Michaela started to have Braxton Hicks Contractions indicating that her body was practicing for labour. Each evening Michaela and Sully would practice the things they learned together in their childbirth classes.

As time got closer Michaela packed a little suitcase with everything she would need for labour and a short hospital stay. Even though Michaela was a doctor she was worried about health of their baby, labour, and being a good parent like any first time expectant parent. Michaela, with Sully by her side started to see Dr. Bernard every week. Even though Michaela was usually uncomfortable they were all very happy with how well her pregnancy was progressing. She and her baby seemed very healthy. Michaela being an athlete was helping her through her pregnancy at an older age. Dr. Bernard happily told the Sully's that the baby was in a head down position and not breech. Michaela and Sully had discussed breast-feeding and had chosen that as what they wanted to do for their baby. Michaela always felt that was best if the mother could. They had fixed up the little spare room as a nursery. Since they knew they were having a boy they used blue as their main colour and filled the room with stuffed animals. They had used their love of nature as the theme for their son's room.

Michaela was surprised how happy she was carrying their child. She had assumed she would never have a child and she had been all right with that. Medicine and sports was where she found her happiness. She never thought becoming a mother would be the most wonderful time in her life. Of course having Sully with her all of the time was a main part of this joy. "Sully our son will be arriving soon so I think we finally have to tell my mother and Aunt Martha. Do you think they will be mad or do you think they will understand why we wanted to keep this joy for just ourselves for so long?"

Sully chuckled as he thought. "I think Aunt Martha will be so happy about a Sully heir she will and maybe we should tell Rebecca first and let her tell your mother and the fact that Rebecca, your closest sister, just found out too will help because she will know she wasn't the only one kept in the dark."

"Do you think we can keep them home until we get our son settled in our home before they come and visit? I would love to have just us at first with our son at least until the three of us have established a routine that works for our family before our extended family arrives."

" I think with your sister's help we might be able to keep them away until Joseph Michael is born, but I think wishing for more would be pushing your luck. Michaela your self-confidence should have built up enough to handle your mother, now. We can't put off telling our families any more or we will be telling them they have a grandson rather than we are expecting their grandson."

"Grandson, that sounds nice", smiled Michaela.

"Go call your mother and let's get this over with so you can get to bed and get your much needed rest before that son of ours starts demanding your time."

"Mother, it's Michaela. I have wonderful news!" Michaela paused to steady her nerves before she told her mother that she was expecting a child.

"Don't be ridiculous you are too old for that! You didn't do all that new fangled artificial stuff to have a child"

"No mother, I am carrying your grandson through traditional means. He is due any day now and I wanted you to know before the fact."

"Any day now, why didn't you tell me earlier I could have helped you prepare, I need to get plane tickets."

"Stop it! That is why I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't want to be told I was too old for such things. I wanted to prepare for my son with just my husband without any interference. We will call you again when Joseph Michael Sully arrives." Michaela hung up the phone and let Sully call his Aunt Martha who was thrilled that there was to be an heir to carry on the Sully family name. She looked forward to meeting Joseph Michael Sully once the family settled down.

As soon as Michaela hung up on her mother Elizabeth called Rebecca. Rebecca was thrilled for her sister. When their mother expressed her concerns about Michaela being too old to raise a child especially a boy Rebecca smiled and said, "I think Michaela has been preparing to raise a son all of her life." When Elizabeth wanted to fly right over to Colorado Springs Rebecca was able to stop her and get her to agree to wait to be invited or at least try to.

At their next appointment with Dr. Bernard he told them that the baby was head down and had dropped which indicated all was well and her body was preparing for labor. A few days after Michaela's due date she woke up very early and went to the bathroom. She noticed a little blood so she knew their son would come today. With a big smile on her face she went in to stay down on their loveseat so not to wake Sully to wait. It wasn't necessary to call Dr. Bernard yet since first babies usually took a long time and she would be more comfortable here than at her clinic. It wasn't long that Sully awoke

noticing his wife wasn't in bed. He sensed hat she was in their favorite spot.

When Sully approached his wife she looked up, smiled and said, "Your son will arrive today."

Sully got excited and asked if they shouldn't call Dr. Bernard and then go to the clinic. Michaela assured him that first time mothers usually had a long labor. Sully took one look at his wife and reminded her, "Michaela you have been doing things out of the ordinary all of your life why would your labor be any different?"

Michaela smiled and agreed to go the clinic just in case. The Sully's took their time dressing. When they arrived at Michaela's clinic not only was Dr. Bernard there, but also so was their top labor and delivery team. As a matter of fact most of the staff was there. Michaela was a very popular boss. Everyone loved the Sully's and intended to bring their son into the world as safely and easily as possible. Michaela couldn't have had a better team to help her. She certainly had a loving family here in Colorado Springs, so much different than in her youth in Boston.

After Dr. Bernard's initial exam Michaela and Sully knew that she was 2 centimeters dilated and definitely in labor. Their son was coming today and they were excited. Michaela was doing well managing the pain as she had been taught in Lamaze classes. Her next doctor's exam measured her at 4 centimeters and all was well. The doctor left and the nurse sat down to eat a salad for her dinner because they knew it would still be awhile. First babies usually take longer and she needed to dilate to ten centimeters before she could start to push the baby out. Michaela however was never known to follow directions. She felt something different and knew the baby was coming now. She had Sully push the call button. The nurse had just taken her first bite and smiled knowing that it really wasn't time, but she humored Michaela by coming to check her. When the nurse got there and started to examine the doctor she was shocked to discover that the baby was actually crowning. She called for Dr. Bernard and started to roll Michaela into the delivery room as Sully put on a gown. When Dr. Bernard arrived he said, "Isn't this happening faster than most labors and delivery?"

Sully was being as supportive as he could be, using all of his training from their childbirth classes. When he was leaning over Michaela trying to show his love for her she started to stroke his cheeks saying that she loved him. At that moment she had a particularly strong contractions and she pinched his cheeks with all her strength. This really hurt Sully, but he knew it was still nothing compared to the pain Michaela was suffering. Michaela was losing control of the pain and responded, "I've had enough I want some pain meds."

Sully looked at Dr. Bernard and shyly begged Dr. Bernard to give her the pain meds so she would stop hurting him anymore.

"Michaela, it is too late for that. Before the medication could take affect your son will be here."

"All right then just pull him out I want this over."

At this point Sully came back in the room went straight to Michaela's side and took her hand. "I know you can do it!"

With that Michaela knew she could too and got her second wind and her self-confidence back. Dr. Bernard could see this. This is why he approved of fathers in the delivery room. They were often invaluable in supporting their wife.

Dr. Bernard could tell that Michaela was bleeding much more than normal. She was not in immediate danger, but he had to control this bleeding or she would be. Since the baby had all ready crowned he knew his first order of business was to deliver their son and then find the source of the bleeding and control it. He did not tell the parents to be because there was nothing they could do about it right now so there was no need to worry them. He wanted them to concentrate on pushing the baby out. When he told Michaela to push on the next contraction her doctor knowledge set off alarms, "This is going to fast, the last measurement was only 4 centimeters!"

Sully interrupted his wife saying, " I told you that you would be different. You are in such good physical shape that you are just going faster than the average woman. Both doctors knew that this wasn't why things were developing so quickly, but they didn't want to worry Sully so they said nothing.

Michaela was able to push their son out quickly due to her good muscle tone. After Joseph Michael was born and the cord cut Dr. Bernard rolled his stool next to Michaela and asked for her permission to give her a general anesthetic to do some repair work. Michaela knew the cord had been cut so none of the anesthetic would affect the baby so she agreed. Sully went with the baby while Dr. Bernard did surgery on Michaela. For some reason the baby decided to come before Michaela's body was ready and therefore tore her body apart. After the anesthetic took affect and Michaela was asleep Dr. Bernard gave her a through examination to find and repair all the rips in tears the baby had given Michaela.

When Dr. Bernard reported to Sully he explained that Michaela had lost a lot more blood than normal when giving birth. She was going to be fine, but would need some extra help with the baby for a while because she will be quite weak until she gets her strength back. When Michaela awoke from the general anesthetic her first question was about their son. Sully smiled and told her that he was perfect and sleeping in the crib next to her bed. She turned and looked at him sleeping like an angel. She realized that they really had a perfect son. Sully explained to her that she was going to need extra help because she had hemorrhaged and had lost a lot of blood. Her hemoglobin, which is normally 14, was only 6. Michaela being a doctor knew she would be very weak for a while until her red blood cells returned to normal. Sully suggested they invite her mother to come and help her until her strength returned. Sully hoped this would help heal the rift between Michaela and her mother. Michaela didn't truly believe her mother would actually come to help, but agreed to ask. When Sully called Rebecca answered since she was they're trying to control her mother and stop her from going to Colorado uninvited. Sully assured Rebecca that Joseph Michael is perfect and that Michaela would eventually be fine, but for right now she was going to need help with the baby because she had lost too much blood during delivery. Before Sully had a chance to ask Rebecca said that she and Elizabeth would be on the next plane and would stay as long as Michaela needed them.

As Dr. Bernard released Michaela from the clinic to go home with her son after his final exam he tried to explain what had happened that caused Michaela so much pain and so much blood loss. He explained that Michaela must be very narrow high up in her pelvis, which caused the baby to get stuck. When the baby got through this narrow place it started to go through the birth canal. Since this happened so fast after the baby became free Michaela's body was not ready. She was only dilated to 4 centimetres rather than the 10 needed. Because of this the baby tore Michaela's body in several places causing the increase in blood loss. If you decide to have another child this will not happen again. The baby will still get stuck but when it starts down the birth canal Michaela's body will just move out of the way rather than tear since you will haven given birth before. Right now a thought of having another baby was the farthest thought from their mind. Taking their new son home was all they wanted to think about.

When Michaela and Joseph arrived home Rebecca and Elizabeth were there beaming at them welcoming another grandchild into the family. After Michaela nursed Joseph Sully put the baby to sleep in the beautiful hand carved cradle he had made for his son while Michaela settled down to rest on their loveseat. She was supposed to rest in bed, but she loved being in the family room before the fire. After the baby was asleep Elizabeth sat next to Michaela to talk. She couldn't get over how beautiful her newest grandson was and she was thrilled that Michaela had named him after her father that had been Elizabeth's heartsong. . Elizabeth then did something that Michaela never thought she ever could. Elizabeth apologized to Michaela and admitted she was wrong.

"Michaela I was wrong about you all of these years. All I could see was that you weren't like my other daughters who were all growing up to be proper Boston ladies. You were my youngest, but you were different. You were raised without a father maybe if he had lived he would have helped me understand you earlier. I want you to know how proud of you I am. Without my support you have grown up to be a wonderful woman. I am sorry it has taken me so long to recognize your beauty both inside and out." Tears of happiness were now silently flowing down Michaela's cheeks.

Elizabeth now realized what a wonderful daughter she had. Her heart was caring and big and it showed in her doctoring and rescue work. Elizabeth admitted she was wrong not to support her in her sports and her schooling. She was very proud of her beautiful, smart and caring daughter. Elizabeth was happy that Michaela had found happiness with a husband and son as well as with a career in spite of basically having to grow up on her own rather than with the family support she should have had. She said she hoped that Michaela could forgive her for being so slow in understanding her and hoped she would allow her mother to be part of her and her son's life.

Michaela smiled and hugged her mother. Behind the mother daughter reaching a new understanding stood Rebecca and Sully with a smile. They could see Michaela with a happy family for the first time like she had always deserved.


End file.
